


Battle of Unity

by Cyberikat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Betrayal, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberikat/pseuds/Cyberikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke are trying to keep the peace on Earth, but nothing lasts forever and their real enemy is closer than they could ever imagine.</p><p>Not all the clans have a trust in the coalition with Skikru and our heroes are going to face series of betrayals, intrigues and dangers.</p><p>All inhabitants of the clans will be forced to choose their final side.</p><p>It's a Battle of Unity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of Unity

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize for my english in advance.  
> English is not my native language, also I am familiar with a fact it's not perfect, OKAY? *grins*  
> I know it needs a LOT of improvement, but I am still learning new words and phrases - mostly thanks to the awesome writers here on Ao3!  
> \---  
> This story is an alternative continuation after 3×07 as you remember from the original TV show (w/o Lexa's death). 
> 
> There are major changes in the background of the original story. I completely removed or replaced some parts of it, because I just didn't like them.
> 
> You will be not confused - every major change will be explained in the plot.
> 
> I hope you will like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is trying to rescue Maya with Jasper's help.  
> Raven is depressed.  
> Octavia makes an important decision.  
> A little rainbow gang goes for a mission.  
> Lexa and Clarke are staying in Polis and enjoying each other, while Titus and Indra have news.

**3 Months Ago**

Jaha and Murphy were sitting in a small wooden boat, taking them across a big leak to a familiar horizon, which was attracting them with the enormous light reflections for such a long time.

Jaha was sure it's gonna be there. It had to be. He still believed.

Murphy was injured and tired. He felt his body shaking. All from the stress, starvation, dehydration, injury and.. _betrayal_. He felt, that Emori betrayed him. They lost everything. 

 _I never had to leave with such a lunatic as Jaha is. I would be rather eating roots in the woods than die in this wasteland. Or in a mouth of_ that _monster._

Murphy regretted at leaving Arkadia camp. He might could be starving there too. But less. And not with only one crazy person.

Jaha rose in the boat and stared into the distance: "John, I think we are really close."

"That's what you already said _many_ hours ago!" Murphy snapped at him and stroked the injured elbow. He didn't even bother to stand up to take a look. Murphy's enthusiasm was gone long time ago. Practically in the moment, when he was left with Jaha alone.

Jaha pointed at the reinforced lights. "Look. That's the City of Light. We'll be there in less than an hour!"

Murphy shook his head without looking at Jaha. Just to show his disagreement. Suddenly, he heard a burbling sound and a splash of water blinded him for a moment.

The water monster, which took their dear passengers away few hours ago came back. The monster rapidly swiped against Jaha, half of its body above water-level.

Before Murphy could do something, Jaha's left arm was gone. Murphy's eyes widened in terror. Jaha was shocked, but not giving up. He tried to reach the paddle for a self-defense. Murphy was about to grab it. The monster sailed under the small boat and striked from the other side. It raised above the boat, munched the whole Jaha's shape withing a second - just like a belgian chocolate praline. Then it sank back into the water.

Murphy just resigned. He sat on the boat seat and waited for his destiny. Which was supposed to be in the belly of the monster - as he expected. Except, all was silent. Nothing happened. After a minute, Murphy looked around and then behind his back. The water monster was already so far away behind him and continued moving away in that direction.

Murphy kicked the boat seat in front of him. "Stupid Jaha!"

He was sitting in the boat for a several minutes. He hasn't even noticed, the water sailed him to the shore. The boat stopped its way and Murphy hesitated. Doubtfully, he stepped out of the boat and climbed to the edge of a sandy ridge. And then he saw, where the light reflections were coming from. There was no City of Light. No promised land. Just a plain of solar panels, which were reflecting the sunglight and created a mirage.

Murphy fell down on his knees and laughed. He laughed insanely and wryly from the top of his lungs.

* * *

Murphy spent in the 'City of Light' more than two days. He wandered between the solar panels posing on the columns. He needed to find something. Anything, what could possibly convice him to stay there and not to go back to Arkadia. He cursed aloud and kicked a small rock, which obviously impeded Murphy's way. Someone gently put a hand on his shoulder. Murphy turned to take a look at the person.

"Emori?" His face seemed more than surprised.

"I am sorry, John," she said with guilt in her voice and eyes.

Murphy scoffed. "I am sorry, John?" he repeated. His blood was boiling. He needed to rage at someone. To release the stress and anxiety. His anger at Jaha, the rage at the water monster. At himself.

Emori was patient. And waiting. She felt sorry for Murphy. She knew what she did to him wasn't fair.

Murphy turned at her with anger in his eyes. "Not only that you robbed me. But you let me to trudge such a distance _for nothing_!" He raised his hand and blindly showed the space behind him.

"I am so sorry, John. This is the way how we - the expelled - survive. City of Light is a fairy tale for strays like you. We direct people here, far away from the main road and then we steal from them.. Usually they don't reach the mine field. I have to say I don't remember when it was last time someone actually made it _here_. You are really courageous."

John Murphy felt empathy and Emori's words calmed him down a bit. He sucked a breath. "So this is really it? The City of Light?" John asked and ran his fingers through his hair to fix his hairstyle a bit.

"Yes, this is it."

"And nothing is in here?" he asked again, shaking his head with disbelief. It was so easy. Grounders tricked him again.

Emori nodded. "Just these panels, John."

Murphy shook his head and looked right into Emori's brown eyes. "Why did you come back here?"

Emori knew, that Murphy deserved honesty. "I knew you can make it here. And.. somehow I like you.." she admitted and gazed at the tips of Murphy's shoes.

He laughed wryly: "You're an unbeliavble troublemaker."

* * *

**Presence:**

John Murphy laid on the bed and watched sleeping Emori. She was so calm and breathed softly. He knew that if he startled her, he would have her knife in his throat.

Emori, as an expelled from her family, almost always camping under the stars or sleeping in the dark city backstreets learned to sleep and watch at the same time. She slept, but she could kill anyone in a second - straight away out of her sleep. It was one of the things Murphy admired about her.

He slipped out of their bed, covered Emori with blanket tightly, right under her chin and then walked to the window. He looked at a smaller garden in front of their modest hut, where were silently growing small crops. His eyes wandered onto the morning sky, decorated with white clouds. He smiled wryly. Murphy remembered where he came from. Just on the ground he felt somehow.. freer. That was the word.

* * *

"Dr. Griffin! Dr. Griffin! Something is happening! Come with me, please. Quickly!" Monty shouted and woke up Abby, who was resting in a comfortable armchair of the medical room. She needed to rest.

Maya required almost constant medical attention. She was lying in the same room as Jasper. Just at the next bed.

Abby hurried as much as her body let her. Door to the patients' room were open, Monty was already inside, standing next to Maya's bed. Abby quickly glanced at the monitor and she saw that informations about Maya's health condition were only a slightly worrisome. Monty just alramed hastily.

Jasper was observing the whole situation, pinned to his own bed. He wanted to speak up, but felt being so faint.

"Jasper, I told you to sleep!" Abby commanded, while pointing her finger at him menacingly. Her voice carried tiredness, resolution, but also a motherliness.

Tears rolled down Jasper's cheeks and he whispered: "I can't." His eyes were begging Abby. But Abby knew what was his health condition like. It was dangerous.

Monty asked: "Should I wake Jackson up?"

"No. I will handle this by myself," Abby said, made a pause, then looked back at Monty: "Or even better - you will help me."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Great," she said, walked to the medical devices, which showed Maya's health condition and she still talked to Monty: "go to the medical cabinet and look for a violet phial."

Monty ran to the cabinet, opened it vigorously and instantly saw it. "Got it!"

"Bring it to me and take two sterile syringes with you," Abby ordered and slid her hands into the medical gloves, which were prepared at the night table next to Maya's bed.

Monty handed her the violet phial. Abby rather checked the name of medicine. She took some amount of medicine into the sterile syringe, got rid of the air inside of it and then injected the medicine into the drip bag. "That should be enough," she noted contentedly and watched the monitor.

"Anything else, Dr. Griffin?" Monty asked her.

"Yes, please. Now bring me a yellow phial."

Monty ran to the cabinet again. "Here is one yellow and one more like an orange color."

"The yellow one, Monty."

"Alright."

Abby grabbed the second syringe, then the medicine from Monty and took the medicine into the syringe as before.

"She will be okay, right?" Jasper asked almost with a childlike voice, and his eyes were skipping from Maya to Abby and back.

"Of course," Abby reassured him and injected the air out of the syringe. Monitor showed that Maya's condition was getting stable.

Jasper smiled at her with an admiration and relief. He looked at the syringe. "And what is this?"

Abby walked to Jasper's bed, wrapped her fingers around his forearm: "This is for you. For sleeping."

"But-"

Abby held Jasper's hand with quick reflexes of experienced doctor and applied the medicine directly into his vein. Jasper's eyes rolled back and he was asleep within ten seconds.

"Thank you, Dr. Griffin," said Monty and nodded.

"I thank you, Monty, that you came for me. Jasper really needs to rest. He already underwent two surgeries for saving Maya and one awaits him yet. He can't protect her every second."

"Mhm.. On the other hand - thanks to his protection, she survived. If he couldn't find the room with oxygen tanks, she would be dead as the other Mount Wather residents.."

Monty reminded her the incident, which happened already more than three months ago.

_First three months, they kept Maya in an oxygen chamber in Arkadia. It was the same chamber, where Emerson was before. Raven and Sinclair improved and secured the chamber a little more for Maya's well being._

_Jasper cared about Maya every single day she was in there. He was begging Abby almost three months for performing the surgeries on him to save Maya's life. He wanted nothing more than Maya being happy and walking on Earth just like everyone else._

_The medical conditions in Arkadia didn't allow Abby to perform the surgeries there._

And now, they were few days locked back in Mount Weather, where was an operating room and everything necessary for Maya's change.

Abby sighed with those memories: "God forbid, they will break up one day!"

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" said Bellamy, moved the chair away from the table and sat on it.

"Abby. I'm worried," replied Kane, his voice a bit shaky. He scratched his growing beard and added: "I don't like, when she is up there. I worry about her and I am afraid, what Lexa or the other Grounders will think about it. I don't want to cause inconveniences."

"Echo told me, the Ice Nation has no problem with us using the Mounth Weather's medical supplies."

Kane looked at Bellamy sharply: "The Ice Nation isn't our primary ally. That's Lexa. Don't forget it."

"I think.. Now, when Roan is the king, we don't have to be afraid of the Ice Nation that much."

"I hope you are right, son. But still.. I think the Mount Weather can provocate anyone. And it's too early for that. I don't want any of the other clans to think we are plotting something against them."

"Your diplomatic skills are high standard, Kane. You will explain it to them somehow," Bellamy smiled and friendly slapped Kane's shoulder few times.

They were sitting in silence by the table for a while, then Kane asked: "What about Octavia? Does she still want to leave Arkadia?"

Bellamy looked sadly at the table surface. "She does."

"We can't keep her locked here, violently. She needs to know, where she does belong. She needs to learn, that her home is here. By herself. But, naturally, I'm worried about her. Just like you."

"I know," Bellamy acknowledged him and sighed.

* * *

Someone knocked on the massive wooden door.

Lexa rolled her eyes slowly.

"He is really persistent, right?" Clarke noted with smile. She knew Titus felt guiltily about attacking Clarke few days ago. Since then, he walked around Lexa with his head a bit down, as if Lexa should punish him in any minute.

"Yes, he is," Lexa smirked with corner of her mouth like she did it only for Clarke.

Lexa rose, covered herself with a long brown plaid and slowly walked to the door. She opened them a bit, not allowing Titus to see anything more than Lexa's head and with light wrinkle between her eyebrows she asked him: "Titus, what's going on?"

Titus looked around himself and lowered his voice: " Heda.. um.. You haven't left your bedroom for almost three days."

"And?" Lexa's right brow raised up.

Titus lowered his voice even more, almost whispered: "You know.. You have duties. As the Heda. We need to talk. Privately."

"Of course, Titus. We will talk our duties after lunch," Lexa answered categorically. She was enjoying this kind of punishment a bit.

Clarke was still in bed and tried to do grimaces at Lexa, but she got her full attention only after Titus was gone.

Lexa closed the door and turned to Clarke.

Clarke knew, that three days of peace were too much. She knew Lexa had her duties and Titus probably gnawed all his fingernails on both hands. Because nothing negative was happening. Because there was a peace. With that thought, a deep anxiety feeling occupied her mind and body. Lexa returning back to her duties meant responsibility, but also being in danger. Their bedroom was their sanctuary. The most beautiful paradise and most peaceful place on Earth.

Clarke's smile faded off her face. Lexa noticed immediately and her brow furrowed in concern. She sat on the edge of bed, gazed at naked Clarke, who was covered just in blanket and her head supported with her hand.

"KlARk.."

Clarke laughed. Her smile was back in presence.

"What?" Lexa flushed a bit and looked doubtfully for a first time. She had a feeling she embarrassed herself somehow in front of Clarke, but she didn't know how it could happen.

"Nothing," Clarke replied with grinning.

"Whaaat?" Lexa questioned, voice elongated, then smiling from ear to ear, cheeks red a bit for that moment.

Clarke put her hand on Lexa's and smiled: "I love how you say it."

"What?" Lexa asked with confusion in her eyes.

"I love how you say my name," Clarke answered and wrapped her fingers around Lexa's. She moved Lexa's hand close to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss on the back of Lexa's hand.

Lexa's features hardened. With a surprise. She gazed at Clarke softly. She looked into Clarke's eyes with all tenderness. Lexa didn't know how to answer. Nobody told her something simple and sweet like that for a long time.

Clarke continued: "How you say it with your accent and emphasis about the K letter, A and R pronunciation and still.. it sounds so tenderly.. It's like a heavenly music for my ears. I could sit here all day long, listening to you sayng my name and I would never get tired of it, Lexa."

Lexa smirked and stroked Clarke's thumb with her own. Their eyes met and Lexa reassured her: "At least, now I know, what we will do, when we will get old."

Clarke leaned her head back and with endearing laugh she asked Lexa: "Will you sit on our bed and say my name all day?"

 _Our_ _bed._

Lexa's stomach got attacked with swarm of butterflies. "If it will be still your most favorite thing.."

Clarke was melting into the bedsheets. Sometimes, she had a feeling, she can't bear all the Lexa's deep stares, which contained so much love and care. Clarke thought, that the weight of the unbearable love will bring her down on her knees in any second. But still, the feeling was not disheartening. The feeling was beatiful. And she enjoyed it.

Clarke pretended a thinking face and Lexa's stare was more than quizzical. Clarke gave her an answer after a little while: "I think, that _currently_ my most favorite thing is something completely different."

"Oh?" Lexa looked a bit disappointed of the thought, that she was not Clarke's most favorite thing.

Clarke, who was still holding Lexa's hand smirked and with one quick movement, pulled Lexa against herself vigorously. The plaid has rolled backwards and revealed Lexa's divine shoulders and chest.

Lexa smirked, removed a hair lock from Clarke's forehead and stroked her head.

Clarke frowned seriously. "My most favorite thing is this, actually, " she explained in a low and husky voice, put her hand on Lexa's rear and pulled her against herself tightly. And then came the known feeling of their skins burning in an initial and constantly coexisting passion. Their lips, tightly pressed against each other, Clarke's brows still furrowed with all seriousness. A surrendered moan slipped out of Lexa's lips.

Lexa was anything, but _lost_ when came to Clarke.

Clarke wrapped her legs arround Lexa's hips, not giving her a chance to escape.

_As If I would ever intend to escape, Clarke.._

Clarke gently cupped Lexa's cheeks. But this time, she didn't have to pull Lexa against herself. Lexa kissed her wildly all by herself.

* * *

Raven and Sinclair sat into their jeep in Arkadia and hit the road leading to Mount Weather. Abby wanted them to check few medical devices and take few of them back to Arkadia.

"Why are you not seeing Wick anymore?" Sinclair asked after a while of their ride.

Raven was driving. She liked to have everything under control. Also when came to driving. Driving was giving her a certain feeling of freedom.  
She and Sinclair rebuilt the car into a solar one with an automatic gear. It was easier for Raven to drive the car, when she needed to use just one leg. It took a moment, before she answered Sinclair's question.

"Sinclair, you are a very intelligent man, but when comes to relationships in Arkadia, you have no damn idea," Raven said and her face was sad.

"How so?" Sinclair was wondering.

Raven sighed and tried to hold her voice in a not breaking tone. "Sinclair, Wick is dating someone else."

Sinclair frowned and didn't mask the shock in his face. "What?!" He shook his head and didn't understand. "But he promised.."

"Yes, he promised he would never leave me. Bastard."

Raven focused on the road in front of them. She was holding the tears back. Usually, she felt she had things under control, but again, someone else made the decision about her romantic life. It was another disappointment in her life. A second relationship, which had not worked out. She felt sorry for it. Raven felt sorry for herself. She thought she was doing something wrong, but didn't know what exactly. Raven was afraid it was because of her handicap.

"The girl he is dating is not a cripple."

"Raven, I am sure, this has nothing to do with-"

"It doesn't matter, Sinclair. I am _done_ with men."

"Raven, you can't be serious."

"You fucking bet, that I am."

* * *

Octavia was lying on her bed in her room in Arkadia, drowned deeply in her thoughts.

She didn't want to be a part of anything happening in Arkadia.  
She didn't want to be a part of anything going on in Polis.

Octavia felt a disappointment of everything and everyone on the Ground. After Lincoln's death, she didn't care about Skikru nor Trikru. She didn't feel belonging here or there. All she wanted to do was packing her shuttles and run away.

But where?

Octavia knew, that just wandering in the woods or deserts made no sense.

Everything what left after Lincoln were memories and his book. She still carried the book with her. Octavia cared about it as if it would be a holy grail. Even now, it was lying peacfully on her belly. Octavia was stroking the book's cover instinctively. Corners of her eyes were slowly flooding with tears. She needed Lincoln now more than ever. She missed him so much. Lincoln meant everything to her. Not having him by her side was worse than missing a limb.

Octavia needed to get out of there. As soon as possible. She stroked the book again and smiled with corner of her mouth. She has got an idea.

* * *

Clarke rested on her back in the most comfortable and biggest bed she ever saw. The midday sun was coming through the windows into the opulent bedroom. The sun felt good on her face and body. Lexa was tenderly pleasing her with small soft kisses on Clarke's forehead, cheeks and chin. Lexa was kissing Clarke everywhere on her face, her lips barely brushing Clarke's skin.

Clarke finally felt safe. Not because Lexa was Heda. But because Lexa was Lexa.

 _Clarke's_ Lexa.

The Lexa, who would never hurt Clarke. The Lexa, who changed herself so much thanks to Clarke. The Lexa, who wanted to live in peace. Because of her people. Their people. Because Clarke showed her a different path.

Her Lexa, who vowed fealty to Clarke. Her Lexa, who would never betray her again. Not after her vow and after what they just started to build.

Almost every Lexa's small kiss thrilled Clarke. She wished they could stay in the bedroom forever. But that wasn't possible. Lexa was Heda and Clarke was Wanheda. The Arkadia's ambassador. They _both_ had their duties.

"Klark?" said Lexa tenderly with a small playful warning tone.

"Lexa?" Clarke's eyes showed a concern.

Lexa stroked Clarke's forehead and kissed her there. "What's wrong?"

Clarke inhaled deeply and slowly with lowered voice replied: "I am worried."

"About what, Clarke?"

Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes very deeply. "I'm worried about you."

Lexa stared at her, question unspoken.

Clarke took Lexa's head into her hands and pulled her closer. So close, their foreheads were touching. "I am afraid someone will take you away from me. I want this peace to stand. Forever." Clarke's eyes were flooding with tears faster than she could control it. Only the imagination of losing Lexa was mentally beating her down.

"Clarke," said Lexa and gazed at her adoringly. "I promise to you, I will do _everything_ , what it takes to last this peace long. Until we will be alive. And generations after us." She made a pause and then reassured Clarke finally: "And Clarke.. on this ground or in this universe exists _nothing_ , what could separate me from you."

Two big salty tears rolled over Clarke's lower lashes and continued rolling down her cheeks, before they finally fell on her chest.

Lexa stroked Clarke's cheeks with her thumbs and smiled at her: "Should I repeat the last sentence to you also every day?"

Clarke chuckled. "Oh no! Oh God, please, no.." She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and added. "Just smile at me every day, Lexa. It will be enough."

"Deal," replied Lexa with the intimate smirk.

* * *

Raven and Sinclair stopped their solar jeep by the side entrance of Mount Weather. Raven left the car and walked around it to the back part. She opened the back door and wanted to lift her bag. Sinclair stopped her with his hand. "Hey, let me help you. It's heavy."

Raven friendly slapped his hand. "I'm fine, Sinclair." She finally finished what she started and walked forward.

"Eeeey! Here is our famous medical team!" Raven teased Abby and Jackson with smile on her lips. She was actually happy she left Arkadia for a few hours. She was spared of Wick's relationship with the new girlfriend.  
Basically, Abby and Sinclair were her only friends these days. They have always been honest with her. Raven appreciated it.

"Hello Raven, take a seat. H..w are things down there?" Abby welcomed her with full mouth, because she and Jackson were currently having a break for snack.

"Hmm.. It's hot in there. Here is much breathable.. air.. I could stay here, if you need a mechanic."

"No, Raven. There's still much work to do in Arkadia than here. It's fine you come here time by time to fix something, but Arkadia is a paradise for mechanics. At least for now."

"Shame."

"What's wrong? Are you bored of Arkadia?" Abby asked curiously.

Raven glanced at Sinclair. He nodded at Jackson as a suggestion to leave Raven and Abby in privacy for some time.

"Sinclair, come. I will show you the devices, you will be taking down to Arkadia."

"Sure."

The door has closed. Abby stopped chewing and swallowed the morsel in her mouth. She was gazing at Raven with a motherly stare and began squeezing the towel nervously. "Raven?"

"I-I.. I think I need a break from Arkadia, Abby. I'm serious," she spat out.

"Raven.." Abby began a sentance, but hasn't finished it.

"Abby, I have a feeling, If I will stay there, I will lose my shit and get crazy." She put her head into her hands. "First Finn, and now Wick - the asshole."

"Oh, What happened with Wick?"

_And Raven played in her head the memory, how Wick and group of some other people found another debris of Ark somewhere in plains, closer to the desert. They brought another six people from their small camp to Arkadia. The girl, who Wick was dating was one of them. He spent with the girl unhealthy amount of hours and narrated a stories to her. Even those, which probably never happened._

Abby remembered that girl. Right after they found them, Raven brought the girl with the five other survivors into Mount Weather for the medical check. Practially, since the time Raven drove the girl back to Arkadia, Wick stopped dating Raven and concentrated all his energy and free time on his new object of interest.

"Hm.. She looked like she didn't know to count to five," Abby evaluated approvingly.

"Do you think, he likes to pass her the wisdom of engineers?"

Abby laughed wryly. She knew, there was something more in Raven's head. Before, she formulated her answer, Raven asked again: "Abby, do you think, he left me, because I am a cripple?"

"A cripple? Sweetheart, don't call yourself like that.."

Raven began to cry. It was for a first time she could cry at someone's shoulder. Abby immediately rose from her chair and walked around the table. She kneeled in front of Raven and pulled her into hug. Abby held her tightly. As a friend. As Raven. The Raven, who trusted her with her life, when she let Abby to perform the most unimaginable surgery in her career.

Raven was broken now. Abby realised it. She held her as tightly as she would be holding Clarke. Abby missed Clarke. She also missed Kane. But in that moment, she was there for Raven.

"Honey, Wick is an idiot. You are the most clever and by your own way even the sweetest creature of Arkadia. Whoever will leave you is dumb. And don't call yourself a cripple anymore. Rather Wick's brain is crippled."

Raven chuckled deeply. "Thank you, Abby."

"You're welcome," said Abby with friendly smile. She grabbed the towel from the table and dried the tears of Raven's cheeks. "Tears are not looking good on you. You're beautiful when you laugh."

"Thank you again, Abby." Raven hugged her shortly and tightly. Abby walked back and sat into her chair again. Raven's eyes wandered on the plate with snack, which was actually prepared for her.

Abby nodded. "Eat it. You need some energy."

Raven grabbed the snack and shoveled it into her mouth. She chewed the food and greatefully smiled at Abby.

* * *

Monroe, Harper, Bryan and Miller were loading a device into another solar jeep carefully. Bryan didn't pay attention properly and scratched its lower side by the ground.

"Be careful or Raven will kill us," Monroe warned him jokingly.

"Making Raven mad? I would rather avoid that situation," Bryan replied agreeably.

Echo and Bellamy were saying goodbyes to each other, standing nearby. "Bell, I will be away, for just few hours. You don't have to worry. Keep it safe here."

"I would be happier, If I could go with you," Bellamy admitted and pulled her into his arms.

Echo embraced him and stroked his curly hair on the rear. "You have a responsibility here. We will be alright," she whispered into his hair. Bellamy just nodded.

Harper glanced over them. "Will they say goodbye to each other like this _every_ time, when Echo will be going with us for a mission?"

Miller laughed and noted: "When _you_ and Monroe are saying goodbye to each other, you aren't any better. I saw you - trust me."

"Shut up!" Harper punched his arm friendly. Monroe's cheeks blushed and she cleared her suddenly dry throat. Bryan smiled at her.

They all were in a good mood and believed the better times were coming. Lexa in the lead, trying to keep the peace was giving them new hope.

The device was loaded and fixed in the car. It was a radio pole, with few smaller solar panels. Raven and Sinclair constructed it together. They wanted to make the signal in talkies stronger, especially at the border with Azgeda.  
Raven also integrated small speaker into the pole - just in case the talkies would be without juice and they would need to warn someone in the radio pole perimeter.

Almost all of them were loaded in the car. Miller sat to the driver's seat, closed the door and rolled the window down. He looked at Bellamy and Echo, who were making out like as if it should be for a last time in their life.  
  
Miller rolled his eyes and shouted: "Echo! Are you going with us or will you two fuck right next to the gate?!"

Echo and Bellamy separated from kissing. Bellamy smiled to Miller's way. "Shut up, Miller!"

Bellamy's and Echo's foreheads touched. He pleaded her: "Take care of that gang, ok?"

"Of course," Echo replied, gave a peck on his cheek and ran to the car. She sat to the back seat and commanded: "Let's go!"

"Finally!" Miller sighed with an apparent relief and started the engine. He turned the car straight to the gate and waited for it to be opened.

Bryan, who was sitting next to Miller at the front passenger seat turned to Echo with an apologetic tone: "You know, you didn't have to come with us. I think, we would be fine without you."

Echo snorted. "If this would be just up to me - I wouldn't go with the _Rainbow Squad_. It was Kane's order."

Harper's face distorted in disbelief: " _A Rainbow Squad?_ " she repeated. "This is how we are being called these days?"

Echo laughed heartily. "That's how I am calling you."

Monroe facepalmed in shame.

"And aren't you?" Echo grinned now from ear to ear.

Miller glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "Of course, we are!"

The gate was finally open and they hit the road for the two hours ride to the borders with Azgeda.

* * *

Octavia opened the iron cabinet and pulled out a bigger backpack. There actually weren't many things she wanted to pack for her journey. She wanted the practical things only. A solar flashlight, her sword - the faithful companion, a sleep pad, few clothes, something to make a fire with and little bit of food.

She packed everything within few minutes. Except the food. She had to pick it up in the food storage.

Octavia grabbed an extra pair of boots yet. If one pair would get wet, her legs would be freezing at night.

Lincoln's book was lying on the bed. Octavia's eyes glued to it for a moment.

"We will get out of here. Soon," she spoke to the book quietly. Immediately, she realised, that she was talking to the book as if it was Lincoln. She wanted to cry. Again. She needed to be alone and concentrate her mind on something else than lying on the bed or thinking about patrol schedule discussions.

Octavia felt ambivalently. She wanted to live in peace, but she desired for a dangerous adventure simultaneously. The eternal dilemma between Skikru and Trikru flooded her mind, although she hasn't realised it.

She carefully placed the book on the top of the content of the bag and secured it. Octavia threw the backpack over one shoulder and stepped forward to the door. She stopped inbetween them.

Octavia turned her head back for a last time. She hasn't glanced over the _whole_ room. She was just staring at the bed. The bed, where she spent one of the best times with Lincoln. With the love of her life. All the cuddles, kisses and whispering of sweet nothings were giving her chills down her spine for weeks. Now, it was gone.

Octavia walked in front of the food storage door. While she was opening the door, Bellamy spotted her through the corridor.

He followed her into the storage room and grabbed her forearm. "O, are you leaving?"

Octavia sighed and turned to her brother. She looked straight into his eyes. "Yes. I already told you I will be leaving."

"But you didn't tell me _when_ exactly." Bellamy looked at her with anxiety of a sibling, who lost his parents and even now his own sister was about to leave him too.

Octavia had no mercy. "The day is today. And now let me go."

Bellamy looked at his hand. He hasn't realised, he was still holding Octavia's forearm in a tight grip. He was literally squeezing her forearm.

He loosened his grip. "I am sorry. Don't you want to change your mind, yet?"

"No, Bell. I want to leave. _Right now_. I will just take here a food for two days."

"For two days?" Bellamy wondered. His feeling of sadness changed to the new one - curiosity. He wanted to know, where Octavia could go with food for two days and being sure she will be not starving then. He thought of only one place.

Octavia wasn't stupid and knew how her brother was thinking. "Maybe I will not need the food at all," she said on purpose and her eyes were looking for something not so much as tasty, but something, what would be edible maybe even after a week.

"O.., aren't you going to Azgeda, I hope?"

Octavia scoffed. "That's the _last_ place on Earth where I would go, Bell."

Bellamy felt a relief. With Roan as a king, he didn't feel extra endangered, but Ontari was a timed bomb. Since her last visit, even Echo didn't want to visit Azgeda ever again. Ontari didn't want to let Echo to go back to Arkadia.

Now, he was upset. Because he still didn't know the information, where his sister was going. "SO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" He shouted at her.

"It's none of your business!" Octavia snapped at him. She had enough of it. She had enough of Bellamy's questions. How he was still wondering about her since Lincoln's death. Octavia felt herself being under the scrutiny.

"Octavia, you are my responsibility, do you remember?"

"That was _in space_ , Bell! Now, we are on the ground and I am an independent person. I can go whenever and wherever I want to," she yelled at him.

Her words hurt him. But in the deepest bottom of his soul, he agreed with his sister. He couldn't protest, but still, he tried for a last time: "If something would happen to you.. I would never forgive to myself, I let you go.. just _so simply_.."

"No, Bell. When you will let me go and give me an opportunity to organize my thoughts and feelings, you will prove, that you really care about _me_. And not about how _you_ will feel when I will be no longer around. Do you understand that?"

Bellamy nodded and stared on the floor with his head down. Octavia found the food she was looking for and quickly put it into her backpack.

"Don't you want to take with you a talkie at least?" Bellamy looked at her again with a hope in his eyes.

"So I could respond to you every two hours to make you sure I am alright? Thanks, but I don't want to. Take care, Bell."

"You too, O."

She walked out of the storage room without hugging him. Octavia walked through the corridors to the main door. She almost ran trough the grounds and small gardens and then, she finally passed trough the gate.

Bellamy was standing in the storage yet for a long time after her departure, staring at the empty open door. Octavia was gone. And he didn't know if she was coming back. Ever.

* * *

The lunch in Polis was really the royal one. Lexa was sitting in the head of the table, Clarke on her left side. Indra was sitting next to Clarke and Titus lonely across from them.  
Two guards were standing at each side of the door. The walls were decorated with purple cloths and various paintings, which were giving Clarke chills. Between the paintings were hanging the wall candle holders with massive burning candles. Few of them were also spread across the table, which was crying under the amount of food.

Lexa wanted to make sure, that Clarke will be fed well, but the gargantuan roasted meat, sweet potatoes, fresh vegetables, corn cobs, bowl with fruit and wheat bread were way too much. There was so much food, it could probably feed a smaller army. Also the best wine was poured into the cups at Lexa's order.

Titus didn't say a word during the lunch time. All he was capable of, was glancing over the table and counting the food, Lexa just probably wasted.

Neither Indra was willing to talk, but she didn't look friendly nor hostile. She tried to look neutral. What really concerned her, was being in company of Titus. She wanted to slit his throat after he attacked Clarke.

Clarke was really getting under her skin, wasn't she?

It was just Clarke and Lexa, who were smiling at each other secretely, while exactly the same scenarios were running in their minds; If they were eating alone, the lunch would get delayed until dinner and the atmosphere wouldn't be so conservative. But they really were hidden in their secret paradise of candles and sheets for almost three days. It would be impolite to stay hidden any longer.

When it seemed, everyone finished their lunch, Titus took a word: "Heda, thank you very much for your hospitality. I think I will be speaking for me and Indra, when I say, we are honored to dine with you again." He nodded as a sign of his meekeness.

Indra listened him patiently and stifled the urge of rolling her eyes back to the deepest end of her skull. She tilted her head to Lexa and then to Clarke.

"I am glad you could join us," Lexa said with nod as a sign of agreement.

"Heda, now, I think it would be appropriate, If Wanheda could leave this room. As I already said in the morning-"

Lexa's clenched fist met the table surface made of ebony wood. The massive angry punch caused her plate with leftovers jumped at its place. Clarke and Indra jumped in their chairs as well. Indra less, because she expected Lexa's reaction a bit.

Lexa inhaled deeply and tried to control herself. Because of Clarke. She noticed her fright. "Guards, leave us!" she commanded sharply. Both men turned against the door and left immediately at Lexa's order.

Lexa gazed at Titus directly, her lips pursed in a thin line, her hand still clenched in a fist. "Titus! How dare you to say something like this?! Clarke is the ambassador of Arkadia. And moreover, she is _my guest_ in Polis!"

Titus began to stutter: "Fo-forgive me, Heda-"

Lexa interrupted his speech again. "Whatever is lying on your heart, Clarke can hear it. Nobody will have any secrets between each other. Is _that_ clear?"

"Yes, Heda."

"Excellent! We can move to the strategic saloon, then," she ordered and rose up from her chair. Titus did the same, Indra and Clarke after him.

All of them followed Lexa into the room with amount of maps, smaller library with books and few cozy armchairs, beside which were standing a wooden end tables. Also this room was filled with candles. Clarke smirked. She liked, how the shadows of candles danced at Lexa's face and she seen something romantic in the huge amount of candles everywhere. While she was in space, they had no candles and she never felt the warm sun rays on her face. She was greatful even for those pretty little things.

"Please, take a seat," Lexa encouraged them and everyone automatically sat into the comfy armchairs around the big wooden table with an enormous map lying on its surface.

Lexa looked at Titus. "Titus, what are the latest news from our informers?"

Clarke's features hardened, as she heard the word _informer_. And even more, when she realised that Lexa used a plural. But, she was impressed. She was actually proud, that Lexa wasn't a fool relying on some kind of a coincidence. Lexa had her own information resources probably everywhere.

Titus nodded and eagerly spewed the informations he gathered in last three days. "Heda, our informations from surrounding cities and villages are neutral or positive. We don't know the informations from the other clans yet. Your decision of joining Skikru to the coalition of clans practically not managed to have any impact. _Yet_. I believe, in most of the clans, the citizens probably don't even know about this news so far."

Clarke hated the way how Titus talked to Lexa. She considered it disrespectful.

"Those are are good news," Lexa said and it was obvious, that she calmed a bit after her previous exasperation. She discreetly looked at Clarke, but Clarke didn't glance back at her. She was quietly listening and staring at a blank point of the map.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell the same about the citizens of Polis," Titus admitted with a concern in his voice.

"Go on," said Lexa and her hands squeezed both handles of the armchair in which she sat. She was mentally preparing herself for the negative news.

"Half of the citizens of Polis don't agree with the Skikru coalition. Some of them also spread a gossips, that when Skikru uses Mount Weather, they are planning a secret war against Trikru!"

Clarke snorted. "That's absurd!"

Titus glanced at her, but then immediately turned back to Lexa. "Heda, by bringing peace in such a measure, that's something.. what our people are not accustomed to. All are born fighters. Now, when they have nothing to fight for, they have a feeling that you are weak, that you are afraid."

Lexa fixed her gaze on him. "You are wrong, Titus. They _have_ something to fight for. Now more than ever before. They can fight for _the peace_."

Indra smirked. She liked the way Lexa sat Titus down back to his place. And she knew Lexa was right. Fighting for peace was more rewarding than fighting for lands they haven't been even using. Or fighting against Reapers, who were treat no more, as Abby cured all of them. Or needlessly shed blood due to a misunderstandings. Even Indra softened a bit thanks to Skikru's presence on the ground.

But Titus wasn't giving up. "Lexa, everyone thinks that Clarke is a _Wanheda_. The Commander of Death. Those, who think you are weak, consider you as a lunatic because you are having Wanheda alive at your own palace. And those, who love you are constantly asking me or someone from the palace if you are still alive - if Wanheda hasn't slit your throat already."

Indra covered her mouth and stifled the laughter, which was trying to get out. Clarke and Lexa exchanged amused gazes and smiled at each other. Lexa winked at Clarke to pass her the word.

Clarke cleared her throat, clapped her hands together and said in the most noble tone: "Titus, I assure you, that during my visit in Polis, _is_ _absolutely not_ in my intentions to hurt your Heda in any possible way. The opposite is true. I feel very honored to be a guest in here and together with Lexa, we strive of a peaceful journey through and through all of the thirteen clans.

_Or through and through of thirteen positions?_

Clarke's thoughts wandered back to the previous evening, full of intense intimate moments, when she didn't know which way was up and which down.

Her sarcasm had no other impact, than making Titus upset at the maximum level. He rose from his armchair and began yelling: "Wanheda! You think this is funny, but you don't realise, that if a part of town considers you as an enemy to Lexa, you are dangerous to Lexa as much as to yourself. Your re-.. Your visit is more than toxical for the whole Polis!" He shouted the last words and then collapsed into the armchair.

Lexa didn't want to torture him anymore. She knew that he meant well, even he acted theatrically. She gave him a space to take a breath and then asked him: "Titus, what do you suggest?"

"I.. You have to prove your position. And assure the poeple of Polis that Wanheda means no danger to you."

"That will be solved, if Clarke will remain here. They will see she means no harm."

Titus wanted to fold his head into his hands. Indra was smiling.

"In that case I must insist, that Wanheda will learn some of our combat techniques. As I said, even she is endangered." He turned to Clarke: "I know, that you know how to use your weapon, Wanheda. But sometimes it is not enough for your self-defense. You should learn how to defend yourself against _our_ combat techniques."

_Maybe he does really like me, after all?_

"Indra could lead your training and-"

"I will lead the training by myself," Lexa interrupted his intrigues with an authoritative tone.

_That little rat. He just wanted to separate me from Lexa.._

Titus nodded.

"Anything else?" Lexa asked and sincerely hoped, that Titus'd had nothing more to say.

"No, Heda."

"You're dismissed."

Titus rose from his armchair, bowed to Lexa and left the room.

Lexa also rose from her armchair, walked around the table and stopped next to Clarke. She put her left hand on Clarke's shoulder, while her right hand was behind her back.

Clarke hasn't expected Lexa be so familial in Indra's company. She was pleasantly surprised. After the tense situation, she felt relaxed again.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's shoulder gently and addressed to Indra: "Indra, what about the Azgeda?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed first chapter of my first fan fic written on Ao3!
> 
> I will enjoy every single comment you will leave here!


End file.
